


Pink Lens

by PrittlePrince



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: "on-screen personality" ;), Blossoming relationship, Bottom Mark Lee, Exhibitionism, Feelings, Filthy, M/M, PWP, Pining, Riding, Top Suh Youngho, Video Cameras, reverse ride, slight size kink, strong mark lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrittlePrince/pseuds/PrittlePrince
Summary: In front of the camera, Mark is dripping gold and decadence.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 34
Kudos: 307





	Pink Lens

**Author's Note:**

> I just keep having these bursts of pwp that I need to get out. Also the world is Jorny right now. Rushed writing, thank you for reading anyway : 3
> 
> ilu all v v v v much < 3

“God, look at you,” Johnny breathed. He peered through the viewfinder and centered Mark in the frame of his hand-held. It appeared a little grainy through the lense, but Johnny liked the aesthetic of Mark stretched on the bed below him, his chin tipped up as he suckled beneath the head of Johnny’s cock.

 _Devastating_ , was all Johnny could think.

He was sweating. Was the air conditioner broken or was it just Mark unbearable _hotbeds_? His lips plush and pink and slick and _perfect_ — pleasure rippled through Johnny’s body and he moaned, long and low and wounded. His fingers sifted through the sun-bleached blonde that was Mark’s current style. He gripped the short hairs at the base of Mark’s skull and smoothed one thumb over the curve of his cheek and lifted his hips. The camera caught it all

His own mouth hung open and loose, trapped in soft awe as Mark bobbed his head and more and more of Johnny’s cock disappeared. He blinked up at Johnny and furled his tongue over where his slit leaked bitter and bright. Johnny’s hand shook on the camera, his focus completely lost as dedicated little Mark did his best to break him into a thousand tiny pieces.

With two of Johnny’s long and lean thighs spread around his face, Mark put on a show about it, shameless. He slurped and sucked when he released Johnny to fist at him he would gasp and thin trails of saliva hung and connected his lips in dewy little webs. If Johnny didn’t stop Mark soon, their little video would be over far too soon.

It had started as only a joke, with Mark crawling demurely over Johnny’s lap as he’d fiddled with one of his DSLRs. The moment Johnny had realized the subtle _shift_ in Mark’s demeanour— how he seemed to luxuriate under the attention of the camera.

“I’m not gonna last...” Johnny warned after his mind caught up with him, and Mark pulled off with a _pop_. His cheeks were speckled pink and his lips were bruised like plums and Johnny drew him up for a hungry kiss. The feeling of Mark settling against him was heavenly. His cock left a trail of precome across Johnny’s thigh and Johnny palmed at his ass, thumb brushing around where Mark’s entrance was stretched around a narrow plug.

“You’re ready for me?” Johnny murmured, surprised and awestruck. Mark grinned at him, proud to have surprised Johnny even if only a little.

Johnny gripped the base of the plug and twisted and Mark rose to his hands, back tensing as the smile drifted from his face to be replaced with something much more patient. He was god-like in Johnny’s lap, gorgeous and trembling and perfect and _so_ strong. Johnny leaned up to nip at his jaw and Mark gave a full body shudder.

The camera was limp in Johnny’s grip, and he leaned back, re-adjusting the zoom to pan up Mark’s body. A flush began part-way up his chest that trailed all the way to his throat and his cheeks. Mark was different on camera, Johnny acknowledged as he stared through the viewfinder. It was the first time they were trying this, and Mark was a little self-aware, yet there was fluidity in his movements, he exaggerated his stretches and gestures. The sight of him— eyelids fluttering, gasping around the head of Johnny’s cock had made Johnny painfully close already.

Mark heeded Johnny’s whimpered warning, and after he wiped some of the spit from the corner of his mouth with his thumb, he faced away and arranged himself over Johnny’s lap. Johnny whistled at the view, palming Mark’s ass. He peered through the viewfinder again and nudged Mark’s thighs wider.

“Are you ready for my cock, baby?” He knew his own voice would be shaky when he watched the video back later, that it would be audible how the sight of Mark made him weak and desperate. He took the base of the plug and gently pulled and Mark whined and leaned forward over Johnny’s legs. When it was pulled free, a drizzle of clear lube slid down his thigh to pool on Johnny’s stomach and Johnny swore under his breath.

He hadn’t even found a place to put the damned thing yet and Mark was reaching back blindly, lifting Johnny’s cock and placing the blunt tip against his hole.

“Don’t want to be empty,” he crooned, and Johnny’s throat audibly clicked as he swallowed. With a chocked-off noise Johnny grabbed him by the waist as he tried to ease back down onto Johnny’s cock. 

Johnny could barely hold the camera and it hung half-forgotten in his hand as he gripped at Mark, palming his waist without knowing what to do. The squeeze was almost unbearable and Johnny sat in dumb wonder as Mark worked himself down around the size of him, voice only a little reedy.

“Christ, Marky...” Johnny murmured, forgetting about the camera entirely.

“Shush,” Mark whispered, and glanced back over his shoulder a little. He looked so good that Johnny could eat him whole. His ruddy cheeks were just barely visible above the rise of his shoulder as he held himself open and rose up once before fucking back down.

 _God_ — the squeeze of him was almost unbearable. It couldn’t feel good for him, Johnny worried. He discarded the camera to the side for a moment and placed two palms fully on Mark’s waist to slow his fidgeting. Mark’s voice had grown thin, and his thighs were shaking as Johnny held him still with an arm around his waist.

“Just-“ Johnny’s breath rushed hot over the back of Mark’s neck as he held him still, and Mark sighed, hands coming to rest on Johnny’s arm. “Just a second,” Johnny said, and smoothed his palms over Mark’s sides. The kisses he pressed to the top of Mark’s spine were unhurried and tender and soon Mark’s restlessness abated, enough that Johnny released him and flopped back into the comforter.

Mark gave him one grateful look over his shoulder, and then he began to move. He started slow, and Johnny couldn’t speak as he watched his cock disappear and reappear over and over, length stiff and slick and dark against Mark’s pale, peachy hole. He thumbed where they met, and felt how tight Mark’s hot body gripped him.

“Look how you take all of me, baby. You didn’t used to be able to...” and Mark moaned openly, weak to Johnny reminding him of those first few times Johnny had opened him up. His palms grew hot on Johnny’s thighs and his own cock bobbed, drooling precome onto the sheets between Johnny’s parted legs.

Pleasure spiraled in him quickly and soon he was canting his hips back as he began to ride Johnny in earnest. He held Mark with one hand, guiding his ass back down on his cock over and over although Mark really didn’t need the help. Above him, Mark threw his head back and closed his eyes and balanced with his fingertips barely brushing back against Johnny’s chest and just... chased. 

It was mesmerizing. He fucked down onto Johnny’s cock as deep as he could take him and then rolled his hips forward, grinding down on Johnny’s hips. Belatedly, Johnny picked you his camera again— he wasn’t needed. Mark rode him like Johnny was only a plaything, a big dick that Mark could use for a good time, and Johnny felt like he moulded to become part of the sheets, helpless to do anything but watch. It was terribly hot, and through a viewfinder was the only way Johnny felt he might actually survive. 

Mark sighed, blissful. Overwhelmed. Johnny was touching all the right places inside of him. Insistently big, deep. Mark felt made for him. He found a rhythm and leaned closer and closer to that bright spot in his mind. He chased it, rising only to line Johnny up against his prostate and then grind down sinfully, voice a wreck with every rock of his ass in Johnny’s lap.

In Johnny’s trembling fingers, the camera became a nuisance and he set it clumsily to the side, balanced on its own small tripod on the bedside table. Johnny didn’t know if it was aimed properly, but that didn’t matter anymore. He took Mark’s waist in two hands and planted his feet on the bed and pivoted up and soon Mark was a babbling mess, bouncing in his lap, fingertips sweaty where he tried to balance back on Johnny’s chest.

The noises that poured from his lips were filthy, breathy things. 

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” he chanted furiously, barely audible. “Harder— make me fucking _come_ ,” his voice was a growl. A demand. Goosebumps rose up all over Johnny’s body at the tone of his voice, and he gripped Mark’s hips and pulled him down hard onto his cock. Mark was sweating, clearly exhausted in the blush that rose up over his muscles, but he didn’t stop. Johnny thought he could come from the sight alone, of Mark fucking himself back on Johnny’s cock, drunk on him, begging for Johnny to come as he rocked back and forth, grinding Johnny inside of him.

“Are you gonna come in me?” he asked, merciless in a way that made Johnny feel stupid and helpless and so fucking turned on and he nearly didn’t have time to warn Mark before he was planting his feet and pulling Mark to his chest and coming in his ass, as though Mark had spoken it into existence.

His hips jolted once, twice, and Mark _whined_ , rocking back despite the obscene squelching noise Johnny’s come made when it slipped from his body. Johnny made a wounded noises, rocking softly into Mark’s body with his still-hard cock, oversensitive and shaking. His body was buzzing with pleasure, Mark’s body tightening around him.

“Oh baby I’m sorry, you’re just too fucking hot,” Johnny groaned, reluctantly slowing to a halt before pulling out and tipping Mark sideways into the comforter. “You can’t talk to me like that, it kills me.” 

Mark couldn’t speak, his face drawn as he fisted himself with a desperate twist of his knuckles. He was close— Johnny could see it in the two pinpoints of heat high on his cheeks, on his parted, chapped lips. That wouldn’t do— Johnny batted his hand away and leaned in.

His own spunk was a thin rivulet down the crease of Mark’s leg and he leaned in to lap at it, tracing his tongue over the sensitive skin of Mark’s thighs. He took Mark into one hand and smoothed lube up the length of him to where Mark was flushed a deep red, weeping at the tip. He got a look at Mark as he settled his thighs either side of Johnny’s head and where their eyes met, Mark reached down to slide Johnny’s hair through his fingers.

“Fuck my mouth, okay?” Johnny begged, voice already wet. It made Mark flush, but he nodded and fisted Johnny’s hair as gently as he dared. Johnny leaned up and took the head of Mark’s cock into his mouth and with a soft blink up at him, took Mark down to the base.

Mark didn’t waist time— he knew what Johnny could handle so he bent his knees, planted his feet and began to gently fuck into Johnny’s mouth. He felt where Johnny’s throat fluttered around his cock, but Johnny only swallowed and suckled until Mark was seeping precome across his tongue and whispering encouragement that Johnny could barely make out.

Mark maintained his shallow thrusts, and he thumbed along Johnny’s cheek as his orgasm began to spark bright and jarring behind his eyes. 

“Coming, baby,” Mark moaned and Johnny buried his nose in the soft hair at the base of Mark’s cock and swallowed. Mark’s orgasm built and built and expanded like a dying star before bursting outwards. He trembled and cried, curling around Johnny’s body as Johnny eagerly swallowed every pulse of Mark’s come across his tongue. The taste of him was sharp and bright and Mark’s moaned wavered every time Johnny swallowed and sucked.

When Johnny rose, it was only because Mark was fidgeting and whining as Johnny licked every trace of spend from his softening cock. He looked up, and Mark was watching him with that adoring, yet shy look he often held. 

“You’ve fucking something, aren’t you?” Johnny breathed, and his voice was wet and ragged as he noted against Mark’s thigh. Mark flushed but smiled down at him, weary and sated. 

“My legs are going to feel like jelly tomorrow,” he complained, by way of response. Johnny kissed up his thigh, to the crease of his leg where he tasted like come and sweat and _Mark_ and all the way up to where Mark swallowed about a small noise as Johnny kissed beneath his chin.

Johnny nuzzled into him, palm flattening over his chest and curled around his side. He was starting to feel those faint fluttering nerves again just visible in the shift of Mark’s frame and Johnny was desperately hoping tonight wouldn’t go the way so many had in the past. 

“I should leave,” Mark began, those fateful words coming far too soon. Speaking them made Mark shift beneath Johnny and with a drawn-out sign Johnny doubled down and pulled Mark closer into his arms.

“Do you have to?” Johnny began, the beginnings of a conversation neither of them had figured out how to have yet. 

“ I don’t want to be under foot…” Mark started,some excuse that died between them before it had even taken flight. Belatedly he reached back with one arm and fumbled for the camera on the bedside table. He pressed the record button to turn it off. It weighed more, somehow than Mark had expected. In the nerves that grew in the aftermath, Mark wondered if this was all their relationship was destined to be. Something saucy they could rewatch to relive a good time. 

“Be under foot…” Johnny urged, after a beat. “ Be under my _body_ ,” he laughed and squeezed Mark with the one thigh he’d managed to drape over him. When he turned Mark’s face with one finger, Mark had a hard time looking at him, but he conceded when Johnny leaned in to press their foreheads together. 

“I like you here- in my space. I like you in my bed. I want to—“ and then Johnny seemed to think better of it, realizing he was on a heartfelt path that would go over like a lead balloon if Mark really _had_ been trying to put space between them.

As Johnny reconsidered his words, the emphatic message they would carry, Mark pressed his fingers over Johnny’s mouth and Johnny had to look at him. His expression was open, surprised. A narrowing of his brows indicated he was dubious. 

Johnny looked into his eyes and nodded, once, and Mark deflated. His eyes became sad, and Johnny rushed in to kiss just beneath them, bestowing kisses where Mark’s face had begun to turn a little pink, where his lips had started to turn down in a helpless frown.

“Do you not want that, baby?” Johnny asked, cradling Mark’s hands in his face.

“Johnny,” Mark said, serious, and the disbelief in his voice dispelled the babying Johnny had had in mind. Concern was etched across his face.

“Do _you_ want that?” Mark breathed, and Johnny nodded, bringing their foreheads in line again. He took up Mark’s hands between them and kissed each knuckle, glancing up to meet his eyes until he was sure Mark understood even a sliver of the depth of his devotion. He didn’t like the sad surprise Mark’s face held that told Johnny Mark didn’t know he was worth it.

Johnny kissed him, slow and sweet and searching, until he could pull Mark more fully over his own body and Mark could balance on his elbows. Mark melted into him, voice a soft sigh when they finally pulled apart. Mark gazed down at him, and smoothed Johnny’s hair back from his temples.

“You want this,” Mark glanced surreptitiously between them. “More consistently?” He asked, although his tone was oddly tight.

“No, this,” Johnny said, and his palm flattened over Mark’s heart. Inside were a million things Johnny wanted. Mark in his arms, Mark walking with him hand in hand as they shopped, Mark arguing with him over what barbecue to buy when they moved into their first apartment together, Mark shaking and crying in his arms when Johnny one day, maybe, asked if he’d be his-

“Forever,” Johnny whispered, leaned up on one arm to bury his face into the crook of Mark’s neck, slinging an arm around the base of his spine to draw Mark in. He breathed deeply once, twice, counting the seconds, until Mark’s fingers shifted in his hair and Johnny let out his held breath in a great rush.

“Forever,” Mark repeated, and Johnny heard the tease in it. He grinned, joy and happiness rushing over him until he felt he was swimming in it.

“Make an honest man of me,” Johnny laughed. “Give me a chance, please.”

“I’d give you anything,” Mark said, suddenly serious, and Johnny pulled back to look at him. Embarrassment painted Mark pink but it was Johnny’s favorite look on him. He thumbed over the plum of Mark’s lips, the soft, helpless smile. 

“This first, then,” Johnny said, and drew him in.

**Author's Note:**

> prittleceebs on twt 💖


End file.
